


Slice of Life

by sirenide (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, Come Eating, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans!Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sirenide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for HideKane Smut Week</p><p>1. <b>Reuniting:</b> Hide missed Kaneki a lot.<br/>2. <b>New Clothes:</b> Kaneki helps Hide with clothes shopping.<br/>3. <b>Kinks:</b> Kaneki indulges Hide in something he's been wanting to try for a long, long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a HideKane week without trans!Hide so here you go.

It had been eight days.

Eight days since Hide had left Tokyo on an impromtu trip with his family.

Eight days since the last time he'd seen Kaneki, when he'd left their shared apartment.

Eight entire days since the last time he'd felt Kaneki's skin against his.

Hide wasn't about to wait a minute longer.

"You're back -- mmph!" Kaneki's greeting was cut off by Hide's lips crashing into his as Hide crowded against him, pushing them through the doorway of their apartment and kicking the door closed behind them. Hide wasted no time, fingers flying to make quick work of the buttons of Kaneki's shirt.

"Kaneki," Hide gasped against his lips. "I missed you."

Kaneki chuckled as Hide pulled open his shirt, practically ripping from his shoulders. "I can tell."

Kaneki stepped back to slip his shirt the rest of the way off, and Hide shrugged out of his jacket and shirt. A moment later, he was pulling Kaneki back against him, relishing the feel of his skin after so many nights without. But soon, Hide wanted more.

Hide's hands moved down to Kaneki's pants, pulling at his belt. Kaneki settled his hands over Hide's, taking their place to undo his belt and pants, while Hide rushed to step out of his shorts.

They paused for moment, staring at each other, panting, and then Kaneki was pressed against him again. His arms came up, resting on either side of Hide's head, fingers tangling in blonde hair as Kaneki kissed him. Hide whined into Kaneki's mouth, and wrapped his arms around Kaneki's waist to pull him even closer.

Kaneki tilted his head, slanting their mouths together and deepening the kiss. Hide responded eagerly, opening his mouth to trace his tongue along Kaneki's lips. And then Kaneki thrust his hips, and Hide felt a hard warmth pressing against his groin.

Hide shivered, clutching Kaneki's shoulders, and Kaneki repeated the action. Kaneki's hands drifted down to Hide's hips, gripping tightly to pull Hide harder against him with each thrust.

Kaneki kissed a trail down Hide's jaw to suck at the spot just beneath his ear, and Hide arched into him. He was quickly falling apart at the way Kaneki was pulling his hips forward against him and moaning in Hide's ear.

And then suddenly Kaneki's hands slid down, gripping tightly to Hide's thighs and lifting him up. Hide's legs wrapped around Kaneki's waist and Kaneki pressed forward, pinning Hide against the door. When Kaneki ground their hips together again, Hide groaned deep in his throat at the feeling of Kaneki's cock against his core. The new angle was perfect, and every time Kaneki moved, he rubbed against Hide’s clit.

Kaneki seemed to love the new angle too. Hide caught the tell-tale noises Kaneki made, the tiny whines punctuating each of his breath that signalled just how close Kaneki was already.

Hide shivered at the thought, and tightened his legs around Kaneki’s waist, pulling him closer and drawing a deep moan from Kaneki’s throat.

"You're so wet, Hide," he breathed into Hide's ear.

"I told you," Hide ground out hoarsely. "I missed you."

Kaneki hummed in reply, and pulled his hips back to thrust against Hide again. Hide gasped, gripping tightly to Kaneki's shoulders. Kaneki leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Hide's as he ground their hips together in a steady rhythm.

Hide squirmed, feeling electric shocks rushing through him each time Kaneki rubbed against him just right.

And then suddenly he was shaking, muscles spasming as he curled forward to crush Kaneki to his chest as his orgasm washed over him. Another moment and Kaneki was groaning into his ear, and Hide could feel him pulsing against him as he came into his boxers.

They held each other close as their pleasure faded, and Kaneki gently lowered the two of them to the ground. Hide cuddled against Kaneki, settling comfortably into his lap.

"Welcome back," Kaneki sighed, and kissed his neck.

Hide couldn't help the warm smile that spread across his features. "I'm glad to be home."


	2. Fashionable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki helps Hide with clothes shopping.

"How do I look?" Hide asked nervously, holding out his arms to give Kaneki a full view.

Kaneki looked up from his book, and froze when he saw Hide's clothes.

He was wearing a pair of slim grey dress pants that fit snugly around his hips, and a pale blue dress shirt tucked in. A matching suit jacket and a dark blue tie completed his professional ensemble. 

Kaneki had helped him pick the clothes out. After all, that was why he was here while Hide shopped -- Hide had been nervous about buying men's dress clothes for the first time, and wanted Kaneki's opinion. But now Kaneki realized he hadn't been quite prepared for what that meant.

Kaneki gaped, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Hide was ecstatic at this reaction. He beamed brightly at his boyfriend, and then down at himself. "I clean up pretty well, don't I?"

"Yeah," Kaneki agreed. He licked his lips. "Yeah, you look... You look great."

Hide watched Kaneki's eyes flicker up and down his body, and slowly turned himself around. "Do you think these pants fit okay?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder and grinning when he saw Kaneki's eyes focused on his ass.

Hide leaned forward, bending to ensure the material of the dress pants hugged his body, giving Kaneki a better view.

"Hm?" he teased, swaying his hips back and forth. "What do you think, Kaneki?"

Kaneki closed his book, eyes never leaving Hide's body, and Hide knew he had him. Hide stole a quick glance around, and saw no one else in the dressing area. He turned back to Kaneki, and felt a rush of heat at the hungry gaze Kaneki was sending him.

"I still have a few more outfits to try on," Hide began carefully. "I think I might need some help with some of these clothes... Do you think you could --"

Hide didn't even have to finish the question before Kaneki was up and pressing against him, following Hide into the dressing room and latching the door behind them.

Kaneki made quick work of Hide's new clothes, undoing his pants and the lower buttons of his shirt to shove them out of the way. Hide unzipped Kaneki's jeans, and his stomach tightened when he found Kaneki already hard. Hide glanced at Kaneki, and his face must have conveyed his surprise, because Kaneki sputtered to explain.

"You look so handsome in those clothes, Hide," Kaneki explained, and then his hand slipped into Hide's boxerbriefs to cup against him, palm pressing hard against his clit. Hide groaned and pushed his hips against Kaneki's hand as his own fingers tugged at the band of Kaneki's boxers to brush against his head.

Kaneki's hand slid up to rest his palm against Hide's pelvis as his fingers spread Hide to flick across his clit. Hide's hips jerked forward, and he pulled Kaneki into a kiss to silence the sounds threatening to escape. Kaneki's fingers found a steady pace, applying pressure in just the places Hide liked.

Hide followed his lead, and slipped his hand inside Kaneki's underwear. He wrapped his fingers lightly around Kaneki's cock slid his hand up and down, barely grazing the flushed skin.

"Hide," Kaneki whined into Hide's lips. "Don't tease." He punctuated his request with a rough curl of his fingers, circling Hide's clit in the way he knew Hide loved. 

Hide shuddered, and decided that fulfilling Kaneki's request was the least he could do with the expert way Kaneki was touching him.

He tightened his grip and moved faster, and Kaneki responded in kind. Soon they were both panting, clutching each other close, trying to muffle the sounds they were making before they were caught.

Hide changed the angle of his hand, twisting his wrist and grazing across Kaneki's head with his thumb, and Kaneki stiffened, coming into Hide's hand with a soft gasp. But his fingers kept moving, never slowing, and moments later, Hide followed him over the edge, eyes squeezing closed and mouth hanging open as he held his breath to silence his cries.

When Hide's spasms had passed, Kaneki slipped his hand out of his underwear. Hide's eyes fluttered open and he watched as Kaneki brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked, letting out a soft sigh of pleasure. "I love the way you taste."

_Fuck._ How did Kaneki do that? He'd just come, but Hide already wanted more. And the look on Kaneki's face told Hide that had been Kaneki's. But, Hide could play that game too, and he still had a mess on his hand to clean up.

Kaneki's eyes widened as he watched Hide raise his hand to his lips, and he stared as Hide lick his hand clean. Hide matched his gaze, and when he licked the last remnants of Kaneki's come from his hand and swallowed, Kaneki shuddered.

"You know," he gasped as Hide's tongue traced across his lips for any he'd missed. "Um, let's just buy these and go. You can try on the rest at home."

Hide grinned. "I was thinking the same thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki has a thing for cute boys in nice suits.


	3. Respiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki indulges Hide in something he's been wanting to try for a long, long time.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Hide asked again.

Kaneki sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Hide. I told you. It's fine. If you want this, I want this."

Hide frowned, not quite satisfied with that answer. "But, I don't want you to force yourself to do something because I --"

Kaneki dipped his head down, cutting Hide off with a kiss.

"Hide," he said softly, pulling back to meet his eyes. "I'm not forcing myself to do anything. I want to do this for you. Are  _you_  okay with this?"

Hide nodded enthusiastically. "I've only been dreaming about this  _forever_." 

Kaneki smiled. "Then let me spoil you."

He leaned down to pepper Hide's lips with soft, gentle kisses. After a moment, Hide relaxed against him, and his arms came up to wrap around Kaneki's shoulders. Kaneki pressed closer, hand reaching up to caress Hide's cheek, and he increased the pressure of his kisses. Hide groaned, tilting his head to deepen their kiss, and a shudder traveled down Kaneki's spine. When he felt Hide trembling against him, Kaneki pulled back, pressing down gently on Hide's chest to keep him from following.

Kaneki settled back, resting on Hide's thighs, and assessed the man beneath him.

Hide was undressed, save for his harness and cock, and a pretty flush of pink had spread down his neck and shoulders. Kaneki watched his chest rise and fall, noting that he was already trying to control his breaths, trying to keep from showing how excited he was -- and they hadn't even started yet.

He reached down and wrapped his fingers around Hide's cock, giving it a firm stroke to ensure it pressed against him just right. Hide groaned and let his eyes slip closed. 

"How does that feel?" Kaneki teased, leaning down to kiss up Hide's neck.

"Mm, good," Hide sighed. "But it's not enough."

"Are you ready to start?" Kaneki asked softly, licking up the shell of Hide's ear.

Hide shivered. "Yes," he gasped, "Fuck yes."

Hide had been waiting for this night for a long, long time. They'd dabbled in breath play before, but tonight was going to be different. They'd agreed to take their play a step further -- instead of controlling Hide's breathing by telling him when and how he could breathe, Kaneki was going to use his hand. Around Hide's throat.

The conditions had been discussed thoroughly before Kaneki would agree, and he'd drilled the signal into Hide's mind -- three quick taps anywhere on Kaneki's body -- just in case Hide wanted to stop. And now, Kaneki was asking for the signal before he would continue, and the moment finally sank in as Hide tapped his fingers against Kaneki's thigh.

This was really happening, he realized. After so long planning and talking and working their way up to it, it was finally going to happen, and he felt positively giddy.

"We'll start slow," Kaneki told him, reaching behind himself on the bed to pick up a small remote. Hide's heart skipped faster in excitement.

His harness was currently equipped with a new vibrating bullet, one they hadn't had the chance to use yet. It was an improvement over their other vibrator -- this one came with a remote.

Kaneki grinned down at him, then turned the dial, and Hide arched up, hips jerking forward. The vibrator was pressed directly against his clit, and  _fuck_ , Kaneki had set it to vibrate in pulses. Each pulse of vibrations sent a new shiver through Hide's body, and he fought to acclimate to the sensation. Kaneki leaned down to press kisses up his jaw to whisper in his ear. 

"Breathe in," Kaneki's soothing voice commanded, and Hide obeyed. "Breathe out. In... Out. That's it, good boy. Count to five. In... Out... Keep going."

Kaneki's hands rubbed gentle circles into Hide's thighs, and he continued to kiss and lick at Hide's neck and jaw as Hide tried to focus on his breathing. Hide's hips rolled upwards, trying to press against Kaneki to increase the pressure of the vibrator against him, but Kaneki pulled away.

"Keep counting, Hide," Kaneki reminded him, and then he turned the dial on the vibrator again.

"F-fffuck," Hide gasped, breaking his rhythm and earning a frown from Kaneki. His hips stuttered upwards in time with the pulses of the vibrator, and he desperately tried to control his breathing again.

He released a shaking breath, counting to five, then slowly inhaled, just for his breath to catch in his throat as Kaneki ground his hips down against him. 

"You're doing so well," he purred. "But now, I want you to hold your breath."

He lifted himself up, positioning himself over Hide's cock, and Hide inhaled sharply. He held his breath as he watched Kaneki slowly impale himself, lifting up, then dropping back down, taking more of Hide's cock into him each time. When he was finally,  _finally_  fully seated on Hide, he groaned, leaning back and rocking his hips against Hide to savor the full feeling. 

"Hide," he sighed, and Hide felt heat tighten in his stomach.  _Fuck,_  Kaneki looked good perched above him like that, head thrown back in pleasure, a thin sheen of sweat shining across his chest, cock jutting out from his body.

Kaneki rocked his hips again and fell foward, leaning down to kiss Hide's chest softly. "Breathe," he said, and Hide drew in a deep gulp of air. Kaneki rested his hands against Hide's chest, feeling it move as he drew in each breath of air. When he felt Hide's breathing calm, he sat up again.

"You can only breathe when I move," Kaneki ordered, trying to mask the way his own voice wavered. He lifted his hips up -- "Exhale." -- and back down -- "Inhale."

Hide's grip on the sheets tightened.

"Are we clear?" Kaneki asked sternly.

Hide nodded, eyes wide.

Kaneki lifted himself up slowly, taking his time, letting Hide's cock ease out of him. He watched Hide breathe, releasing his breath just as slowly as Kaneki moved. And then Kaneki froze above him, with just the tip of Hide's cock still inside him. Hide followed suit, and held his breath, staring up at Kaneki, waiting for permission. And then Kaneki dropped back down, and heard the sharp inhale of Hide's gasp.

Kaneki ground himself down, rolling his hips against Hide and reveling in the way Hide's cock felt pressing against his prostate. He watched Hide's hands twist in the sheets, but still, Hide held his breath. Kaneki counted to ten, then raised himself up slowly, watching Hide's chest fall as he exhaled. He paused again, then dropped back down.

He settled into a lazy rhythm, taking his time with each movement. He watched Hide squirm, looking more and more flustered with each thrust of Kaneki's hips. The rhythm of his breathing wasn't enough, and his lungs craved more air with each carefully controlled breath.

Kaneki dropped his hips again, shivering at the sound of Hide's quick inhale, and leaned down to kiss him. He swept his tongue across Hide's lips, and they opened for him obediently. He kissed Hide lazily, sloppily, letting his tongue trail across Hide's teeth, varying the pressure of his lips as he kissed Hide until he was breathless.

Kaneki pulled away, panting for air, and met Hide's eyes. He was still holding his breath obediently. 

"Breathe," Kaneki ordered, and Hide gasped, inhaling deeply. "Slowly," Kaneki reminded him. "Be careful."

Hide nodded and obeyed, taking long, deep breaths to fill his lungs. When his breathing calmed and returned to a normal rhythm, Kaneki leaned back to sit upright.

Hide's hands fluttered up to Kaneki's hips, and he watched Kaneki reach down to stroke himself. Kaneki rolled his hips again and gasped as Hide's cock hit just the right spot inside him. Hide groaned and tightened his grip on Kaneki's hips.

"Hide, are you ready?"

Hide nodded, and Kaneki's hand drifted up to wrap loosely around Hide's neck. 

"Please," Hide whispered, and then Kaneki's fingers tightened, pressing into the sides of Hide's throat.

Hide moaned, sound muffled by Kaneki's grip. He wasn't squeezing tight enough to cut off all of Hide's air, but it was tight enough that Hide had to work for each breath he took, and it was never enough to soothe the burn in his lungs.

Kaneki began moving again, lifting himself up and dropping down to fuck himself on Hide's cock as Hide stared up at him, eyes wide, gasping for each small breath.

Kaneki watched his face carefully, looking for any warning signs, and after a while, he released his grip, allowing Hide to breathe freely again. He kept fucking Hide, rocking their hips together in a steady rhythm, pushing the vibrator against Hide with each movement.

Hide moaned and arched upwards, and Kaneki's hand returned to Hide's throat. Hide nodded, and his grip tightened again. Kaneki's free hand still held the controller, and he turned the dial again, and shuddered at the way Hide convulsed beneath him as the vibrations hit him hard. He tried to inhale, but choked on the broken, gasping sound he made instead.

Hide released a trembling breath, and Kaneki felt the sound go straight to his dick. He hadn't expected to be this turned on by controlling Hide's breathing, but  _fuck_  the way Hide leaned into Kaneki's hand around his neck, the way he stared up at Kaneki, eyes wide and watery and so  _trusting_.

He tightened his grip again, cutting off Hide's air completely, and Hide's head tilted backwards, mouth falling open. Kaneki felt Hide's throat moving under his palm, working uselessly to gasp for air that wouldn't come. Hide's hand came up to grasp Kaneki's wrist, and he arched up into Kaneki's grip.

And without warning, Kaneki was coming. He stiffened over Hide, freezing his movements as he came, shooting thick strings of come over Hide's belly. He reached down with his free hand to stroke himself through the last waves of his orgasm, eyes never leaving Hide's through it all.

"Come for me, Hide," he gasped, voice broken and gravely. He ground his hips down again, pressing the vibrator harder against Hide's clit.

And then he felt Hide stiffen underneath him, and he released his grip on Hide's throat. Hide inhaled deeply, air burning his lungs and rushing to clear the fog from his mind and then suddenly his orgasm hit him, and he was shaking, coming harder than he ever had before, and the world blacked out for a moment as each wave of pleasure washed over him.

When his vision returned, Kaneki was lying on the bed beside him, stroking Hide's hip with his thumb. The controller for the vibrator lay discarded beside him, and Hide realized he must have turned it off. 

Hide groaned and reached out to pull Kaneki close against him. "Fuck, Ken, I think that was the best orgasm of my life," he gasped, voice hoarse.

Kaneki hummed, and cuddled closer. "Good," he answered. "Now how do you want to end the night? Do you want me to make you tea? Some ice cream? A bath?"

Hide pretended to mull over his options. "Hmm, how about all of them?"

Kaneki snorted. "Wow, greedy," he joked, but kissed the top of Hide's head and stood from the bed. "I'll start with the tea. You --" he leaned down to press another kiss to Hide's forehead. "Just relax."

"Done and done," Hide sighed and buried his face into his pillow, feeling completely relaxed and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this even count as a drabble anymore?
> 
> Anyway. That's it. This is my contribution for HideKane Smut Week. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
